Catboy Plays the Tune!
'Catboy Play the Tune! '''is the 2nd episode of Season 13. Summary Everyone is hoping to see the Snapdragon in a cheery springtime mood, but instead it's in a cranky mood and is now terrorizing Disney Junior Town and the only way to calm it down is music. Now only Catboy can play his flute to stop it, but his stage fright come back before he can help the Snapdragon. Plot The episode begins with Sofia, Kwazii, and Captain Jake holding their binonulars up to their eyes, looking up into the sky when Connor, Greg, and Amaya notice and they walked towards their and ask them what they were doing. Turning around to them, Captain Jake explains to them that they are looking for the Snapdragon, a springtime dragon who is suppose to fly over Disney Junior Town to announce that spring is finally here and once it flies above them, one of it's scales will fall off and he and Kwazii will catch some so Sofia can make a snapdragon power disc for their magical creature power suits. Just then, the six friends hear a dragon-like roar as they turned and Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Sofia put their binoculars back on their eyes to see the snapdragon flying upon the Fantasy Forest! But as Kwazii uses his super sight while using his binoculars, he noticed that the snapdragon didn't look very happy and cheery as it's suppose to be every year when spring is about to come, but it looked grumpy and cranky. Even worse, it was flying towards Disney Junior Town and it was about to attack! Surprised and concerned by it's behavior, Kwazii uses his super speed to run faster back to the town to save the residents while his friends catch up with him by riding on their wheels. Meanwhile, the snapdragon was about to send out its deadly flower petal wind at Handy Manny's workshop while Manny tried to calm down his panicking tool friends inside the shop, but then Kwazii appears in front of it and uses his water pulse to stop the petal breath. Shrieking with anger, the snapdragon flies back to the Fantasy Forest to rest as Kwazii's friends run over and ask him if he was okay. Once Kwazii recovered from the battle by using his healing power on himself, he tells his friends that he saw some bags under the snapdragon's eyes, which means that it must not have enough sleep last night. Later at Sofia's room, Sofia was looking into her Fantasy Forest animal guidebook to find out how to calm the cranky snapdragon. As she got to the page, she finds the answer to their problem: they'll need to calm it with music, which involves flute music! Turning to Connor who can play the flute, Connor turns pale with fear and his knees became wobbly. Captain Jake notices his shaky knees and tells him that no one is as good as playing the flute as he is, and Greg convinces him to play the flute for the snapdragon, even if he is a little scared of it and it's cranky mood. When nighttime came, Captain Jake, Connor, Amaya, and Greg transform into the PJ Masks and head to the HQ. Luckily, they didn't leave without Catboy's flute, and they were ready to play for the snapdragon. While they didn't notice Catboy feeling all wobbly again, Owlette chooses the Owl Glider and the four PJ Masks head up to the second floor to get into the Owl Glider. As they fastened their seat belts and Owlette drove the Owl Glider out of the HQ, they flew over to the Fantasy Forest and to the mountain where Kwazii and Sofia were waiting for them at the outside of the cave. As the PJ Masks arrive at the cave, Catboy was shivering while clutching his flute really tight. Again, Fish Boy notices and gives his friend a pat on the shoulder to help him not worry as Sofia tells Catboy that if he helps the snapdragon, then she'll not only make a snapdragon power disc for Captain Jake and Kwazii, but also for his too since ''his magical creature power suit only has the Captain K9 power disc. Hearing this, Catboy reluctantly decides to play his flute in front of the snapdragon, even though he still feels nervous. Catboy nervously walked into the cave and clutched his flute tightly as he approached the snapdragon, but he felt his legs becoming wobbly again. The snapdragon woke up and casts a glare down at Catboy as he says hello and tells it that he'll be playing his flute for him. But as he lifted his flute to lips, it slips from his bumbling fingers but luckily, Catboy catches in time before it hits the ground and laughs nervously while outside of the cave, his friends were watching and Fish Boy did a face-palm at the sight of Catboy being a total chicken. Steadying his hands, Catboy then again lifted his flute to his lips and he started playing. but just as he was about to finish, Catboy accidentally hits an even higher note that sounded terrible and it irritated the snapdragon! Annoyed, the snapdragon roared at Catboy and suddenly, his super cat speed went out of control that he started running around in the cave and ran out of it, and started running it midair. Just as Catboy realized he wasn't running on solid ground, Kwazii quickly uses his stretchy powers to grab Catboy before he fell into the Fantasy Forest. After calming down, Catboy tells his friends that he didn't know what happened but he just froze up when the snapdragon roared at him and he suddenly got all wobbly. Owlette pats her friend's shoulder, telling him that it's okay but they need to help the snapdragon, and soon. Gulping nervously, Catboy goes back into the cave to play his flute again to the snapdragon feeling a little shaky all over. He lifted his flute up to his lips to play again, but instead of beautiful music coming out, a loud high pitch whistle blasted out of the end and irritated the snapdragon. Again, it roared at Catboy's face and just like before, he legs become wobbly and his super cat speed went out of control again, making him run around the cave and out, and just before Catboy knew it, he was running on mid-air again and felt like he was gonna fall when Kwazii once again used his stretchy powers to grab Catboy and send him back on solid ground. Owlette calms Catboy and stops his shaky knees from shaking as she asks him if he was okay, but Catboy just apologized and said that he couldn't do it. Fish Boy gives Catboy a gentle pat on the shoulder and an encouraging smile, meaning that he can do it even though he is scared. Smiling back, Catboy feels determined again and goes back into the cave again to play his flute music to the snapdragon again and not run away this time. When he was back in the snapdragon's cave, Catboy lifted his flute to his lips again and begins to play his melody again, making the snapdragon more relaxed than before. Then, it begins to sway it's head to the music and Catboy decides to dance along with his music too. He skips around but ends up tripping over a crack and messes up his melody again, then his flute slipped from his hands! The snapdragon snaps out of it's trance and angrily roars at Catboy as it got up from it's sleeping nest and quickly, Catboy frees his foot from the crack but his knees become shaky again and his super cat speed goes out of control again! This time, he was running around the enraged snapdragon and he was out of control! Luckily, Catboy stops but is cornered by the snapdragon whose face drew a hungry grin at him and Catboy pressed himself against the stony wall of the cave! Just as the snapdragon was about to snap it's mouth at Catboy, an aquamarine force field forms over him and Catboy turns to see that Kwazii was the one who saved him. Then, raising his paw at him, Catboy was levitated out of the cave while the snapdragon crankily ran around in it's cave. After saving Catboy, Kwazii and the others helped him up and calm down his shaking as Owlette asks if he was okay. But as Catboy stopped his trembling, he says that he's fine but is sorry that he couldn't calm down the snapdragon and looks into the cave to see the snapdragon still running around in anger, but it didn't know that it broke Catboy's flute in two! Now he can't calm it down! Catboy was about to give up as he fell to his knees but his friends, Owlette and Gekko, walk behind him and placed their hands on his shoulders and tell him that he doesn't need music to calm the snapdragon. All he needs to do was face his fears, walk up to the snapdragon, and help it some other way, and if he is still scared, his friends will always be there for him. Taking a deep breath and exhaling from his mouth, Catboy replies that his friends are right and says that it's time to be a hero as he gets up to his feet and enters the cave again. But this time, he wasn't gonna play music for the snapdragon. As the snapdragon stops running to glare at Catboy, Catboy stayed where he was, even though in his eyes, he was till scared. But he knew that in his heart and behind him, his friends were still with him. Catboy walks up to the snapdragon as it let out a roar but he didn't run away and his super cat speed didn't go out of control like last time. Then, as he was near the snapdragon's face, Catboy outstretched his hand to it's nose and gently rubs it, calming it down. Then just as the atmosphere was silent, the snapdragon showed Catboy why it was so cranky; it had a big thorn stuck on it's tail and that was why it couldn't sleep well last night. Catboy holds out his arms, grabs the thorn, then carefully pulls it out of the snapdragon's tail before throwing it to the other side. The snapdragon thanks Catboy with a nuzzle on his face and Catboy pats it on the snout. Then the snapdragon grunts a request if there is anything it can do for Catboy in return, and Catboy asks for one of it's scales. With a nod, the snapdragon takes out one of it's molten scales and gladly gives it to Catboy before giving him another nuzzle on the face. After leaving the snapdragon's cave, Catboy let out a deep sigh of relief while carrying the scale under his arms. He then saw that his friends were cheering and complimenting him about taking the thorn out of the snapdragon's tail. Then everyone jumped for joy and shouted hooray! The next morning, Sofia had finished the snapdragon power discs and handed them to Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Connor. After getting their discs and inserting them into their suits, they touched the scale and activated their snapdragon power suits! After activating their suits, Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Connor gave Sofia, Greg, and Amaya a ride on their snapdragon's back, and soon, they flew up into the sky happily, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Healing Power * Super Speed * Water Pulse * Stretchy Power * Protection Power * Levitation Characters * Fantasy Forest animals * Snapdragon Trivia * This is the second time Connor/Catboy plays the flute. ** The first time he plays it was in the PJ Masks episode “Catboy's Great Gig”. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 13 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 13 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Complete Season 13 episodes